Holy Knowledge
by hag123
Summary: A tribute to Kevin Tran after the events of 9x09 - don't read if you haven't seen the episode. What he was thinking in those last moments.


**So I wrote this in response to "Holy Terror" (9x09 – DON'T read if you haven't seen the episode), as a tribute to a certain prophet of ours. I really, really, REALLY appreciate reviews and/or comments that you may have. **

**The show and the characters belong to their writers – I don't own anything. **

**Enjoy!**

Holy Knowledge

When the light blinded his eyes, Kevin could see everything. The past, the present, the future, the words on the tablets.

He was a prophet, after all.

Kevin had thought his life would flash before his eyes before he died. All his achievements in school, his times with Channing, his mother's relentless protectiveness of him. That was what he would've liked to have seen.

But Kevin saw none of that.

Because he was a prophet, and prophets could see so much more than their own lives. This prophet saw the world, from before people existed to the day the sun would explode, all of it rushing at him, slamming into him a million miles per second, every single person's, every creature's every emotion: joy, agony, disappointment, excitement, knocking him back so hard he felt himself withering, collapsing, melting, and he wanted to run, run far, far away from angels and demons and tablets and everything else that had taken his life away from him.

At first he pushed back against it all, trying to throw it away, to send it flying into the white darkness. That seemed to ease the burning in his soul, just a fraction. But he could still feel himself falling, drowning, caving in under the events and emotions of the world.

The knowledge nearly tore his soul to shreds.

But Kevin was not the average guy. He was Kevin Tran, Advanced Placement. He was Kevin Tran, the future first Asian-American President of the United States. He was Kevin Tran, that kid from Michigan who was determined to get into Princeton. He was Kevin freakin' Solo.

He was also something he didn't want to be.

Prophets never had good lives. Sometimes their lives were as bad as a hunter's. Kevin had accepted that a long time ago.

Now he accepted the knowledge, the enormity that most angels couldn't even begin to comprehend, and soaked it into his mind, into his soul, like a parched man drinks water, like a dying man craves the warmth of his children's hands. Kevin Tran accepted the knowledge and shined with it, felt himself exploding with the power, the glory of it, and for the first time in a long time, he was happy.

The whiteness all around him began to solidify into more definite shapes – people, places, events, everything in all four realms happening all around him all at once, and he could choose any one of them to watch, to observe, to know. But he could never be a part of them. Prophets were, and had always been, meant to observe, not partake. He was an outsider.

But Kevin was ok with that. It meant he would finally get away from it all, from the life that had gotten his mother and his girlfriend killed. Maybe he'd see them up in heaven.

He'd avoid watching his own past for a little while. He wouldn't dare watch Sam and Dean for some time, not sure if he wanted to know how the story would go.

But he'd come back to them eventually. He'd watch the good times, watch the times they laughed, the times _he_ laughed, because how could he forget them? They were a part of him just as much as his dreams of Princeton, just as much as his pride after each and every recital, even as much as his mother's don't-mess-with-me-and-don't-let-them-mess-with-you attitude. And of course he'd watch what happened next. Even though he was no longer a part of this story, he was curious to know how it would end.

No, Kevin Tran wasn't going anywhere. He realized he'd decided that for himself a long time ago. Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord, would always be there, watching, listening from the sidelines, content in the knowledge that he had done all he could and that he had been one of the most important players before the black rook knocked him off the board. Sam and Dean would find a way to manage without him, but they would never forget him, and they would not be unchanged. And neither, in a different universe, would his fans.

Kevin Tran was here to stay.

**Thanks for reading – I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
